A New Life
by Randy'sVoices
Summary: I begin down the hall staring at my schedule to see what room to look for to begin my school day. I start looking side to side as I'm passing doors, reading the small labels telling what class it is. I'm looking for a room named 'Room 207- Physical Science', when I'm hit with a colliding force to my body, knocking me down, along with the other being. CENTON M/M Need reviews/advice!
1. Chapter 1

"John, honey, wake up for school."

That dreadful, yet loving voice of my mother, barging through my bedroom door, waking me up in the morning for school.

"John! Wake up, you're going to be late on your first day! We wouldn't want to make that first impression would we?" she said. "_JOHN!"_

"Mmmm…okayyyy…I'm getting up…", but I lied, just so she would let me sleep. That didn't last very long until she ripped open my curtains, letting the blinding light of the sun find practically every inch of my room, including my eyes.

_I could already tell this was not going to be a good day._

But, I mean, it's not like I ever have a good day anyway. It's always coming home and getting screamed at for a bad grade or going to school and feeling like I'm part of the air that everybody knows is there, but ignores it. What's even worse is that we just moved from Massachusetts, to Florida. Sure we're living a couple feet from the beach, but with moving comes a new town, with a new school, which means new people. And I am _not_ a people person. All my life, through elementary and middle school, I was an outcast. Sooner or later I was like I said earlier…air. Everybody knew I was there, but they ignored me.

Anyway, today marked my first day at Miami High. I was starting as a freshman, or as others call it, fresh-_meat_. What a great way to start the day with your mom screaming at you to wake up and blinding you with the sun.

"John, you really need to get up, and get ready for school." She would always be the one to make a great first impression and start off on a good start. With me, it was almost impossible, so she learned to adapt.

"Why can't you just let me wake up when I'm ready?" I asked.

"Because, if I let you do that, you wouldn't wake up until two in the afternoon. Now, please stop questioning me as your mother and get ready. We're leaving in 20 minutes, and your brothers are already waiting to go." She stated quite accurately. She was right, I would wake up around that time. Either, one, because I didn't want to wake up, or, two, I just didn't want to get up and face the days trials that were placed ahead of me.

"Ugh, fine. You know, why did we have to move in the first place? It's no better than that hell-hole of a place in West Newbury." I stated dryly.

"John! Don't use that kind of language in this household! And we needed to move. I felt as if you we in a state of loneliness."

_She was right._ And that's the first time I ever thought she was right about me. Up there, I didn't have anybody. No friends. No buddies I could call up to go and hang out with. All I had was my weights and my music.

"Sorry. I just…I wish I could have a 'Start-Over' button." I was getting out of bed as I continued our conversation.

"This is your 'Start-Over' button. A new school, with new kids, it's a new life John. I'm sure you'll be better down here." She came over and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back like any son would do to his mother. "Now get ready for school." She turned serious and quickly walked out of my room, shutting my door along the way. I put on my jean-shorts that were all raggedy and my t-shirt. I put on my sneakers and grabbed a jacket out of instinct. It just felt comfortable to wear a jacket even if it is 77 outside, in the morning. I ran downstairs, grabbed the protein shake out of the fridge I had made the night before, grabbed my headphones along with my book bag, and made my way out the door to the car.

I had two brothers: one two years older named Chris and one my age (technically younger by 10 months) named Dan. _I_ mostly didn't have anything to do with them. We would occasionally bicker, but it seldom involves me. I'm usually away from the family listening to my music, lifting weights, or out somewhere jogging. Now that we've moved, that might be a little different.

We arrived at the school and it looks _really_ crowded. There are so many kids out in the front lawn and in the parking lot, all hanging out in their little clique's before the school day. I step out of the car with my bag, still listening to my music. I can tell the bell had just rung when the mass of people head toward the front doors at once. The world around me is full of my blaring music as I step through the front doors. I can hear nobody. I just stare at the ground, not paying attention to any of my surroundings. I head to the school office to pick up my locker information and my schedule, surprisingly without any social interaction yet. I find the locker with the specific number _'385' _on it and put in the combination _'23-11-48' _to open it. _So dull_. The color inside the locker is a dark shade of gray and so lifeless. I shove my bulky black book bag inside and take off my headphones. Then the noise of the busy hall way hits my ears like a freight train. I hide my headphones inside my bag and sit my shake in my locker and shut it. I say to myself, _"Here we go. The start to a new life." _I begin down the hall staring at my schedule to see what room to look for to begin my school day. I start looking side to side as I'm passing doors, reading the small labels telling what class it is. I'm looking for a room named _'Room 207- Physical Science'_, when I'm hit with a colliding force to my body, knocking me down, along with the other being.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry." I spoke with a shaky voice. I get my body up to where I'm resting on my shoulders on my back, and I analyze for a second who I just collided with. Of course, it's nobody I know. A great way to start a friendship, right?

"Oh, no, It was my fault, I should be the one who's apologizing." The stranger said, while gathering his things. He sat on his knees and collected a few papers he had dropped when he fell. I got up also on my knees to help him, picking up a piece of paper that had his schedule on it. I glimpsed at it while getting to my feet and saw his first period was at _'Room 207- Physical Science'_.

"Hey," I started, ", looks like we have first period together." He looked up and I finally got to see his face. I just stood there with his paper in my hands staring at his face, perfectly structured, and beautiful green eyes. And I just felt frozen in time. Nothing around me was moving. Not a peep came out of anybody's mouth. I was finally snapped back into reality by his voice.

"Cool, maybe we can help each other find the room. You were looking for it, too, right?" He questioned.

"Uh…um, yeah. I was." I was lost for words, so I could only introduce myself. "My name's John. John Cena…" I said nervously.

"Nice to meet you, John." He talked with an alluring, monotone voice. "My name's _Randy Orton_."


	2. Chapter 2

_Randy Orton. Even his name sounded sexy._

We started heading to class and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, occasionally brushing people's shoulders, not looking where I'm going. We found our first class in a short amount of time, but felt like centuries to me while lost in a daze staring at Randy.

Because it was the first day of High School, and we surprisingly had lenient teachers, we were able to choose anywhere where we wanted to sit. And since Randy was the only guy I knew here, I chose to sit next to him. But before I was able to even look where Randy would be sitting, he was pulled into a seat by a girl. Her name, which I figured out shortly after him being robbed from me, was Nikki. She was blabbering all about her summer, hardly stopping in between words to catch a gasp of air. While they, well she, were talking, I tried to find a seat elsewhere due to the fact that the seat next to Randy was taking by some other girl. He started to appear to be quite the ladies' man, which worried me. What if he's not interested in me and I'm just dreaming? But of course, who could deny his eyes, and his muscular body form, that was so buff it showed through his shirt? And that desiring voice…_John snap back into reality…_ I grabbed the seat that had nobody else around it, which was in the very back. I slumped down into my seat and spread my legs out to get comfortable. Then, here came more social activity.

"Hello there…" was the sound that came out of girly voice that sat next to me. "My name's April, but you can call me A.J.!" Her voice was so high pitched and so full of life, it made me uncomfortable, and I had just gotten comfortable.

"Hi. I'm John." I said dryly. "Where does the 'J' come from?"

"Oh, my middle name is Jeanette. So I just put April and Jeanette together to make A.J.!" She explained like I was a first grader. Her smile was also very broad. She had a peppy spirit like everything was rainbows and unicorns. I had a spirit that was dark inside with no flame. And I was starting to believe that Randy was the only one who could ignite a flame. After all, when I met eyes with him, I felt a sense of security and safeness.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked like I was an alien or something.

"Um," I staggered, ", Massachusetts. My family and I moved here since I was having a hard life up there." I explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." There was a brief time of silence, until she spoke again. "Well, I promise you, and you can hold me to this promise, because I never have broken any promises, that you will love it down here. I think you're going to have a lot of friends. You seem likeable." She smiled with teeth showing, and gave a light snicker.

"Thanks, A.J., you seem likeable too." There's my second friend. I guess it will be better down here.

"Say, how about hanging out later? I know an ice cream parlor right beside the pier. We could grab some ice cream and walk the pier?" she asked.

"…" I was kind of taken back. Is she asking me out on a date? "Lemme check and see if I have anything planned with my family." I handed her my number on a torn piece of paper. "Just call me later after school and I'll get back with you."

"Ok!" She sounded very ecstatic. While giving A.J. my number, I couldn't help but notice Randy looking back at me. After I gave her my number, and I glanced at him, he turned back around quickly, hoping that I didn't see him. I could see the left side of his face, and it started to turn red.

Class surprisingly flew by quickly, and it was time for second period, Physical Education. I started following the signs hanging from the ceiling that pointed out the direction of the gym. When I arrived, there were already a small group of guys huddled around the coach. I joined the group and listened to what we would be doing this year. I looked around to see if anybody I knew was there. And sure enough, Randy Orton was standing on the other side of the formed circle. I looked down and grinned a little bit, and immediately drew a straight face and looked up when the coach called on me.

"Is there something funny Mr.," he paused not knowing my name yet.

"Cena. John Cena. And, no sir, there isn't." I replied.

"Then what were you smilin' 'bout?" He asked intimidatingly.

I froze. '_What do I say, what do I say?!' _was replaying in my head. I saw the other guys all staring me down, including Randy with a puzzled face. "Nothing sir, just a joke I heard while walking down the hall." _What the hell was that? _

"What's the joke?"

_Shit. _"Yo momma so fat, when she sat on the beach, Greenpeace came with a tow truck and tried to put her back in the ocean."

Everybody laughed, including Randy. God his smile was so hot. He was cracking up. The coach thought otherwise and just continued talking. After he was through, he told us to go to the locker room and change. I headed my way to the locker room, and I noticed these fliers on a board outside the boy's locker room. They were sport sign-up sheets. I waited for the guys to pile in the room to sign my name. Randy could see me through some lockers and came over to see what I was doing.

"Whatcha doin' there, Cena?" He asked.

"Oh, just signing up for Football. I figured since I do weights, I could put it to use."

"I think I'll join too." Wait. Really? I can play football with my high school crush? This day couldn't get any better.

"Cool. I think we'll have fun." I tried to be friendly. He signed his name and walked back into the locker room to his stuff. I found an empty locker right across from him. He started taking off his shirt, revealing his sexy tanned, toned, muscular skin. I stared for a quick moment, trembling at the sight. Then he removed his jeans. His legs were just as sexy. He had tanned, think thighs and calves. I couldn't help but notice his bulge in his underwear. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My eyes scanned his body up and down more than they should have. My mind was going crazy.

"You ok there, John?" He motioned toward me. "You look pale." I started to step backward to the lockers to keep myself from falling. He grabbed me firmly and leaned in to inspect me. We were so close, I could've kissed him if I wanted. I just stood there, trembling in his grasp, staring into his huge green eyes, in a trance. "…sit down." That's all I heard. So I sat on the bench, him following, leading me down.

"I'm fine. I just felt light headed for a second." I felt a cold liquid trickling from my nose. I wiped it away, but then realized it was blood. I shot up quickly and ran into the bathroom to clean it up. I flushed the toilet to make it sound like I needed to use the bathroom.

"John? Are you ok?" I heard him walking in.

"Yeah. Yup! Perfectly fine! Just, really needed to piss." I remarked fakley.

"Are you sure?" He asked like he couldn't buy my act.

"Yes! No go hurry and change! I need to do the same." I rushed by him and took my shirt off quickly along with my pants. I grabbed my shorts, and while putting them on, I glanced forward and saw Randy getting a hard on. I didn't mention anything, but I was definitely going to bring it up later. We ran into the gym and continued on with class. I continually checked my nose for anymore reappearing nosebleeds.

The coach had us working hard; not a guy in the group wasn't sweating. We ended class with a 5 minute run, heading to the locker room when we finished. I headed to my locker and starting undressing, when Randy came up from behind me, brushing up against my rear while getting to his locker. I glanced over at him and he had a smirk on his face, like it was intentional. He took his shirt off and his shorts and threw them in his locker. His body was glistening in the light because of the amount of sweat he had on his body. I had enough. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stood straight up, with nothing on but my boxer briefs, walked over to randy, who also hand nothing on except boxers, and got face to face with him. My adrenaline was rushing like crazy. I just stood there for a moment, until I got closer to his face, noses touching. I smiled, and kissed him forcefully. I kissed him for about five seconds, and then whispered in his ear, "I'm gay, and I'm head over heels for you." I backed away and walked back over to my locker. He just stood there, in awe. He stood there, long enough for me to change back into my daily clothes. I grabbed my gym bag, looked at him, smiled and left.

And that's when I realized it, _I'm in love with him, and I either just screwed my chances with him, or increased them._


End file.
